50 Words, 50 Sentences
by martianmallows
Summary: 50 sentences about our favorite team of alien hunters with cameos by Timelords and John Hart


Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood or Doctor Who.

This is a response to a live journal challenge where 50 random words were taken and only one sentence could be written per word.

* * *

1) Armada: As the armada approached I grasped his hand tight and prayed to a god I no longer believed in that the weapon we rigged last minute would work and save us all.

2) Blood: As I looked down at the blood dripping from my hands I realized that even though she tried to convert us all, there was some part of her that was still human because, after all, machines don't bleed.

3) Blue: I gazed into the mirror and saw my eyes reflect a color blue that could never match up to the TARDIS' paint job.

4) Break: If I had just stayed away from the CCTV then I wouldn't have witnessed the one conversation capable of finally breaking me.

5) Bright: As I gazed out at the city from the rooftop and looked into his bright eyes, I knew that I had found my home.

6) Carpet: I made him kneel on the carpet and bring me to attention because whenever I wear the red cap I must salute my captain.

7) Chicken: The newest rift alert produced a purple furred, yellow spotted chicken that now gazes intently at Janet from the cell across the hall.

8) Chocolate: Jack lay mauled and dead on the floor of the hub because he forgot the most important rule of all, feed Myfawny chocolate at least once a week.

9) Cleanliness: Cleanliness was important because it was one of the few things in life Ianto could control.

10) Clouds: I never thought that the clouds were all that important until I couldn't feel the shade or the rain they provided.

11) Completion: As I stood and watched the world burn, I realized too late that the completion of my plan was not as sweet a revenge as I had hoped.

12) onfusion: I woke up to an empty floor and a disappearing sound and when I realized he left me behind, all that was in my mind was confusion.

13) Death: When faced with a deathly choice of him or me, I realized that, ironically, murder rehab must have worked after all.

14) Devotion: And with her last breath she still couldn't voice her devotion to the one who would never accept it.

15) Ears: The one thing he really liked about this regeneration was that he got rid of the big ears.

16) Feather: And as he plucked the feather from her dark hair all he could think about was a golden haired angel asking him to dance.

17) Forever: It was hard to keep up the façade that showed he wasn't hurt because he knew that he only had now when the one he loved had forever.

18) Hair: The drunken party turned somber as someone toasted, "At least at Torchwood, none of us grow old enough to lose our hair."

19) Hallway: The hallway seemed to stretch on for a mile and I knew that if I didn't get her to the med bay in time, all would be lost.

20) Hands: I always knew instinctively that weird fetishes existed but I always thought that they should be kept to oneself and not displayed in jars where anyone could see.

21) Hell: As I watched him run away from me and towards his Doctor, I realized that Sartre got it wrong for hell wasn't other people but the back of the person you loved.

22) Home: The police box opened and as the figure in the military coat emerged he grinned because he knew that he was home.

23) Innocence: The Doctor gazed from his position in the cage and knew that he could not judge the Master for his actions because like his fellow Timelord, he left behind innocence long ago.

24) Kiss: If only real life was like a fairy tale, a kiss would have brought him back to life.

25) Laughter: If laughter was the best medicine, why did his heart break every time it was expected of him?

26) Lightening/Thunder: The world thought that the lightning and thunder were natural but the small team working underground knew that it was only the beginning of a greater storm, because in the 21st century, everything changes.

27) Moon: After seeing stars die and civilizations rise and fall across the universe, the moon never seemed as wonderful as it did when he was a child.

28) Moving: Moving back to Cardiff was the hardest thing he had ever done, not because of emotional reasons but because he barely had the upper body strength to move his metal girlfriend into the van.

29) Name: Why should it matter what my name was before the Doctor when I've lived longer with the one I stole from a dead man?

30) Pain: As I detached myself from the conversion unit and ripped the metal out of my shoulder, I ignored the pain because Lisa was staring, eyes begging me to save her.

31) Picture: I gazed at the picture from a wedding long past and knew that if I got the courage to pop the question it would only end in heartbreak.

32) Potatoes: Note to self: Tying potatoes to sticks and lowering them into the sewers is not an effective method of weevil hunting.

33) Ramen: Ramen, while not effective for baiting any alien life form, tastes delicious when accompanied by blowfish sushi.

34) Rolling: The toclafone, before learning the basic flight controls, spent all their time rolling.

35) Sex: The 21st century was so caught up in their little labels about sex and relationships that none of the team ever took John up on his offer of an orgy.

36) Shade: The creature was called a shade because that was where it lived, lurked, and fed and no one knew it was there until its appetite had been satisfied.

37) Shopping: Shopping in the Chorodyn galaxy was always fun, because that is where John always managed to find the most interesting toys.

38) Slick: Their bodies were slick with perspiration as they moved in tandem for what they both hoped wouldn't be the last time.

39) Smirk: The smirk on the Master's face never wavered as he was condemned to death by the High Council of Gallifrey.

40) Stare: Every time he slept in my bed I would never sleep but preferred to stare in order to engrain his image into my memory in hope that the centuries will not cause me to forget.

41) Supernova: All of the time spent defending Earth was for naught in the end because it was not a hostile alien fleet that destroyed it but rather the Earth's own sun going supernova.

42) Tears: They wanted to taste his tears but, unlucky for them, he had no more left to shed.

43) Telephone: The night was starting off great with good food and better sex until the telephone rang to say the world needed saving yet again.

44) Thick: They may have been laying on the charm a little too thick but sometimes that was the best way to seduce a 51st century alien into their bed.

45) Three: "No John, we will not have an orgy because there are only three of us here and everyone knows that proper orgies have at least five participants!"

46) Tires: The tires screeched against the pavement and the team leapt out of the car ready to save the world yet again.

47) Tree: The bark of the tree dug into his back as Jack dropped to his knees to show his quiet Welshman exactly how much he was wanted.

48) Water: The water was freezing and yet he didn't feel a thing because all sensation leaves when you're dead.

49) White: The snow covering the ground of the Plass was white until a rogue Weevil painted it red with Jack's blood.

50) Wire: If the wires touched, they were all dead, but if they didn't they may have to suffer an even worse fate.


End file.
